Seventh Year Shenanigans
by hannahp1323
Summary: Aquila's last year at Hogwarts has some unexpected new twists and turns. Namely a talent show of epic portions.


It was almost dark when I finally ambled into the Great Hall. By then, almost everyone else besides the first years had seated themselves at their House tables and were already talking and laughing with their friends as they got caught up with each other. Of course, I don't really have any friends. But, it would be nice to be able to talk to someone on occasion. Oh. Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Aquila Phoenix Atwood. I am a seventh year muggleborn Slytherin and this is the story of my last year at Hogwarts.

After the first years were all Sorted, Professor Dumbledore started the Opening Feast. All throughout the feast, I kept glancing down at my phone to see if my friend had finished dinner and texted me back yet. (Yes, I discovered a charm to enable muggle electronics to continue working in magical environments.) At the end of dessert, Professor Dumbledore stood up for his usual beginning of the year announcements and then sending us off to bed. Little did I know that what he said next would change the course of my entire seventh year.

Standing up, Professor Dumbledore announced, "This year, I have no announcements for the first through sixth years. So, if the prefects could please escort the rest of each House back to their dorms, it would be greatly appreciated. Seventh years, please remain here."

As we waited for everyone else to vacate the Great Hall, us seventh years were looking around, confused as to what was going on. Some people were asking each other what they thought was going to happen. Most just shrugged their shoulders. I can understand that, though. I mean, we're talking about Dumbledore here. Who knows what mad plan he came up with this time to have Professor Snape in such a bad mood.

Soon after the rest of the students were gone, Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat once more. Gesturing everyone closer, he pulled the Sorting Hat out of his pocket. Clearing his throat, he began. "Now, I know that all of you are wondering why you are all still here, why I am not allowing any of the other students to witness this, and why I have the Sorting Hat with me. First of all, I did not allow any of the other students to be here because I would like them to all be surprised when this takes place. Secondly, you are all here because I would like to offer all of you the opportunity to perform in a talent show of sorts. Anyone who is going to participate will be told who they will be partnering with by the Sorting Hat. You might be paired with another student or a staff member, or perhaps the Hat will decide that you would be best off performing alone."

By the time Professor Dumbledore finished speaking, I had already decided that I was going to take part in this talent show. In addition to this, because I am a Slytherin, I had also determined that I did not want a partner, but if I had to have one, I would want it to be one of the staff members. I could hear my fellow seventh years murmuring to each other about what they were going to do.

As everyone settled down once more, Professor Dumbledore gave us some more information about the talent show. "Before you decide anything, be aware that this is a year long commitment. There will be four parts. The first one will be for Halloween. You must come up with something to scare the other students. The second part shall be for Christmas. Obviously, you should perform something that has a Christmas theme. Next up will be Easter. Something connected to Easter traditions or what Easter is. The last part will be the end of the year. For this last one, you can perform anything you would like. School appropriate, of course. And, one last twist to get you interested. You have to wear costumes that relate to what you are doing. Now, who would like to be the first to get their partner Sorted out?"

"I'll go first I suppose. Might as well get it over with," I reply, stepping forward to sit on the stool.

"Ah, nice to talk to you again, Ms. Atwood. Now, who should I put you with?"

"Please don't put me with anyone. Let me do this alone."

"No, I think you need someone to perform with. I think you would greatly benefit from being partners with. . ."


End file.
